Radionuclide cineangiograms were performed in 11 patients with coronary artery disease on various drug therapies. Verapamil caused modest diminution in left ventricular ejection fraction at rest, but no changes during exercise when compared with no medications. The combination of verapamil and propranolol caused no further worsening of left ventricular ejection fraction and was well tolerated.